Ghoulish lantern challenge
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Just an Idea I came up with. And My first try at a challenge. I challenge anyone who reads this to make a rosario vampire green lantern crossover but make the main character and only lantern from the rosario vampire universe, tsukune as a ghoul. Please make this a Tsukune x Moka (inner or outer i don't care which just pick one of the two) Options suggestion nd me a link


Just an Idea I came up with. And My first try at a challenge.

I challenge anyone who reads this to make a rosario vampire green lantern crossover but make the main character and only lantern from the rosario vampire universe, tsukune as a ghoul.

Please make this a Tsukune x Moka (inner or outer i really don't care which just pick one of the two)

Here are your options for lantern colors, mind you these are for a, at first, mindless killing ghoul or soon to become ghoul not a human. and why I think these would fit a ghoul, there oaths and there emotion that power them, and finally a suggestion for what to do in the story

* * *

Red: rage.

oath: with blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all that is your fate.

Reason: Ghouls aren't exactly known for being calm and every time Tsukune goes ghoul or taps into small portions of his power he becomes more enraged.

Suggestion: Tsukune put up with a lot of shit in the manga, spoilers, losing the love of his life, dealing with his inner monster and fighting ancient monsters. You'd think he'd get a happy ending right?

(scene shifts to lex luthor yelling...)

 _ **WRONG!**_

(scene shifts back)

Once he gets back to his home and family, he finds all his home and blood family being both defiled and killed by humans during a mob riot. Enraged he let's his ghoul out willingly and kills them all and eating there corps. After the dust settled he try's to go back to the monster world to his friends, only to be banished form it. Lost and confused with no where to go to and no one to turn to, Tsukune let go of his control on the inner monster and discarding his humanity, Tsukune wreaked havoc on humanity as them for stripping his life away from him. Wiping out the entire city he had once called home with only his unyielding rage as his guide, the once caring Tsukune was buried but only wanted to watch as his body sought out vengeance. Then a red lantern batter and ring, of a fallen lantern you can do what you want with that, forcing its way onto the ghoul's finger, the human Tsukune's existence and struggle with his monster became a survival of the fittest. Tsukune's intellect and experiences, the ghoul's instincts, the ghouls rage, the ghouls body, biology and abilities. Now with the red light of rage Tsukune had acquired a new purpose amongst the stars along with his fellow red lanterns.

(minor plug-in suggestion, making Tsukune eventually a blue lantern, as that is one of there abilities, to turn red and orange lanterns to there side. or don't it's fine. But if you do, there's a suggestion for that in the blue lantern suggestion.)

* * *

orange: greed.

Oath: whats mine is mine and mine and mine and mine and mine and mine and not yours. or a better one I found. What's mine is mine, what's your's is your's, until i make your's mine, with orange light, it is all mine.

reason: the way ghouls are described in the Rosario vampire universe makes them sound like merciless killers who don't care who they hurt or kill as long as they satisfy there hunger. another way of saying _**GREEDY**_

suggestion: Tsukune eventually loses control of his ghoul. free from his mental cage, the ghoul now wonders the woods of yokai academy only seeing anyone who entries his woods as nothing more than food that he would take no matter what. with Larfleeze, some of the orange light escapes as it finds another being with the same greed as it's current member. Back with the ghoul while eating it's current meal, an orange light draws him close and eventually taking on the form of an orange lantern ring giving, giving the beast the power of the orange lantern the ghoul decides to spread his hunt to find new foods, aka people to try.

(second verse same as the first. but I do suggest at least one head but between him and Larfleeze. )

* * *

blue: hope

oath: in fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite, when all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright

Suggestion: this one is going to be a little different as these guys are capable of turning red and orange lanterns to there side, there for I suggest you start off with Tsukune becoming a red or orange lantern. As the red lantern story, tsukune is eventually is sent to the planet Nok where he attempted to destroy the indigo tribe. Over powered they eventually make Tsukune feel remorse for what he had done and the actions he had taken. The rage still inside him Tsukune manages to escape there prison and heads to the nearest corps other than the corps that stood for compassion, the nearest being the blue lantern corps, The blue lantern corp for the plead of execution. As he stood in front of the creators of the corps he hastily removed the red ring from his finger and threw it at a wall, tears welling from his eyes, The corps sees hope in him and of redemption instead of the death he desired. Taking that offer Tsukune went to Moka now a blue lantern ghoul, Apologizing to her knowing full well it wouldn't make a difference in their relationship.

on the orange lantern story, the wild ghoul orange lantern ghoul, Eventually makes his way to the planet Odom. Where he is then arrested and brought to the creators, Sensing the other more stable and human mind of the beast struggling for freedom but still hanging onto hope, the remove the orange light from him and give him the blue light. With the only humanity he had left being his now freed mind, Tsukune was grateful to the blue lantern corps and became the blue lantern of his home planet. not the end of this but that's for you guys to decide

* * *

I'm not going to ask for much during this challenge other than the obvious. make tsukune a ghoul and with one of the listed color corps.

I would've added fear but if we're talking about being chosen to be a yellow lantern moka would fit that bill far more than Tsukune. Also make this fanfiction a Tsukune x Moka, and send me a link in Private messages.

good luck


End file.
